In ventilation assemblies of this type, as constructed until now, the voltage regulating device is carried by the support structure or cowl in a position facing or internal with respect to the main flow opening or passage. That solution involves an increase in the operating noise and the introduction of an undesirable fluid-dynamic resistance.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to construct a ventilation assembly which allows the disadvantages set out above in respect of the solutions according to the prior art to be overcome.